


I'd Go Crazy Without You

by blurryxvessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short, Taco Bell, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh. Tyler. Taco Bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Go Crazy Without You

**Author's Note:**

> idk i thought it was cute.

Josh came back from wandering the city to find Tyler asleep on the couch, his phone moving up and down on his chest with each breath.    
  


"Hey, Tyler" Josh whispered over to him, making sure to be loud enough so Tyler could hear him.   
  


Tyler blinked open his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the couch, and he sat up. "Oh, hey Josh." He ran his hands through his hair. "What's up?"   
  


"Wanted to know if you were up for some Taco Bell." Josh asked, sitting down closely next to Tyler.   
  


"Yeah, sure. just let me find my shoes." Tyler said, standing up from the couch.   
  


"Okay." Josh replied.   
  


Tyler walked over to the bunk area hoping to find his shoes nearby. "Hey Josh, have you seen my vans?" Tyler called back to Josh, awaiting a response.   
  


"I haven't seen them since you were wearing them yesterday."    
  


"Great." Tyler said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.   
  


Tyler searched for over 10 minutes before he gave up, sinking back down onto the couch next to Josh. He sighed and looked over at Josh who was playing a game on his phone.    
  


"Josh?"    
  


Josh shut off his phone and looked up at tyler.   
  


"Can I just wear a pair of your shoes? I can't find any of mine anywhere."   
  


"Yeah, sure. I think there's a pair of Nike's in the back room by your keyboard."    
  


"Thanks." Tyler ran to the back lounge quickly and grabbed Josh's black Nike's. He put them on and walked back out to the front of the bus where Josh was waiting.    
  


"Geez Josh. What size are these? They're huge!" Tyler exclaimed, staring down at the oversized sneakers on his feet.   
  


"They're not that big, you just have small feet!" Josh returned, smirking at Tyler as he walked towards the door.   
  


"Whatever." Tyler laughed, following Josh out the door of the bus.   
  


"Which way is it?" Tyler asked, after they had stepped onto the sidewalk.    
  


"Oh, It's only a few blocks from here." Josh replied as he began walking, turning left on the corner.   
  


Tyler followed, looking around at all the big buildings and architecture surrounding them. It wasn't often Tyler would go out and explore the city when they had a little free time. That was more Josh's thing, he would wander off before shows getting lost both mentally and physically in the city, exploring the culture and the food it had to offer. Tyler would most often lie on the couch and take a nap, scroll through social media, or simply just relax with nothing to do.   
  


Tyler hasn't said much aside from the hums and "yeahs" here and there, nothing more than that he's contributed to the conversation. He switched to looking at the ground and would only look up every so often to make sure he was walking the same way Josh was.    
  


"Hey you okay?" Josh said looking over at Tyler.    
  


"What?" Tyler looked up at Josh, shaking his head rapidly to clear it.   
  


"Are you okay? You just seem a little lost in your thoughts."   
  


Tyler chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I kinda am."   
  


"Whatcha thinkin bout?" Josh asked slumping his arm over Tyler's shoulder.   
  


Tyler sighed. "Um, well, I've been feeling kinda homesick today."    
  


"Oh, I'm sorry Tyler. I know that's hard. I get homesick sometimes too."   
  


Tyler half smiled. "Thanks, Josh."    
  


"It helps being with you all the time. I'd probably go insane if it wasn't for you." Tyler added.    
  


Josh smiled and pulled Tyler into a hug as they continued walking. "I love you Tyler. You're my best friend."   
  


"I love you too Josh." Tyler said as they entered the Taco Bell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts i really am in the mood to write recently but i have no ideas! @blurrryxvessel on instagram or @alexxshutup on tumblr


End file.
